Eighty Three
by BlackAngel1
Summary: 3x4. All Quatre wants to do is make Trowa happy...but what if he can't because of the way HE is now?


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from GW.  
  
A little lime.if that's what you want to call it.  
  
_word_ = italics/thoughts  
  
  
  
83  
  
Quatre sighed for the a hundredth time that day. Everything in his relationship seemed to be going wrong. He hoped that it was because the war had just ended and Trowa was just getting used to a life where there was no fighting. But that's all it could be, a hope. Quatre entered Trowa's old room, the room he used to stay in before they got together but now it had been occupied more often than their room.  
  
_When was the last time he even hugged me?_ He wondered to himself as he opened the large, heavy curtains hanging in the window. He stopped to try and think back. The war had been over for about a year. The day the war had ended, Trowa had held him tight while the others celebrated. He had whispered nothing that wasn't of love and they had made love that same night.  
  
But as the days and weeks passed Quatre saw a change in his lover. It gradually slipped away to nothing. At least in the beginning they'd kiss, even if it were chaste. Quatre always cherished everything that he and the tall boy did together. Now all he had were his memories of their once-was love and an occasional good morning at the breakfast table.  
  
At the beginning of their relationship Trowa would hold Quatre all night but then Trowa had moved to the other side of the bed and wouldn't come near the small blonde at all during the night, no matter how cold it got. Then one night Trowa hadn't come to bed at all. Quatre had already noticed the change in their love and he didn't want to be nosey about where Trowa had been, but curiosity had gotten the better of him.  
  
He had crept into the old room, having a feeling of where the green-eyed beauty was. He had been correct and had found Trowa fast asleep on the bed. The covers were under him and Quatre wanted to go into the room to cover him up, but knew that if he dared set foot in the room that Trowa would wake up because he had not yet forgotten his skills as a pilot. Quatre had sighed to himself and had closed the door as quietly as he could, but figured that Trowa was awake now.  
  
From then on Quatre had told himself, rather forced himself to stay out of the ex-Heavyarms pilot's way. Then why was he in Trowa's room now? Hadn't he come in here to look around for signs of anything? He suspected a few things; the main one was that Trowa had found someone else. And Quatre hoped that if he had that the person made Trowa feel happy.at least as happy as Trowa could feel. Quatre had talked to Duo about it once before and Duo had told him that if Heero had found someone else that he would have been upset with the betrayal and probably never speak to Heero again.  
  
Quatre couldn't see why. At least not with himself and Trowa anyway. Heero and Duo were kind of engaged and they had been since the war ended. It was different in Quatre's situation where he and Trowa were only boyfriends, although they seemed to be less than friends at the moment. He only wanted Trowa to be happy.  
  
Quatre sighed as he went over to the dresser. He looked at himself in the mirror. He hadn't changed at all. His hair was still just as golden and his eyes were just as blue, although there were dark bags under his eyes, giving a solemn reminder of the many sleepless nights that were spent with his tears. He wasn't emotionless. If Trowa had found happiness with someone else Quatre would still have been hurt. He'd try his best to hide it from everyone. He figured that one of them finding happiness was better than both of them living in misery.  
  
His eyes fell to a partially opened drawer and from the light of the window he could see something white sitting in the almost empty hole. He slowly pulled the wooden knob, sliding the drawer open. His hands carefully slipped in and pulled the magazine from its haven. It was a playboy magazine. Realization dawned on the short pilot of Sandrock. He curled the magazine up and left the room, heading to his own.  
  
That night when Trowa had come to bed, one of the rare times that he slept in the same room Quatre was waiting for him. The tall banged pilot walked over to the dresser and began to get undressed silently. He glanced over at Quatre every few seconds though Quatre was never looking at him. Without a word Trowa slipped into his side of the bed and tried to go to sleep. But Quatre never moved. Finally Trowa sighed and sat up.  
  
"What is it Quatre?" He asked.  
  
Quatre flinched from the tone in his voice. He was angry. Quatre had caused him to be angry. No, he had to think rationally. He had been going over the conversation in his mind and he was ready for any outcome. "I.I think we need to talk." Quatre said quietly, not turning around to meet Trowa in the eye. "We've become distant, really distant. And.I want to know why." He whispered. Trowa sat still, listening. Quatre swallowed and continued. "Well.first of all, is there someone else?" He asked, knowing that he'd break down if there was.  
  
"Don't be foolish. Of course there is no one else." Trowa said, a little surprised at the accusation.  
  
Quatre sighed with relief, but that brought up something else that bothered the fair-haired boy. "Okay.um.I found this magazine in your old room. I started to think about things and I figured that you were.attracted to women instead of men.instead of me. I'd be willing to.to.change.for you." He said, finally getting the words out.  
  
Trowa looked at him confused. "Magazine? What magazine?" He wondered. Quatre pointed to the nightstand by Trowa's side of the bed. Trowa leaned over and opened the top drawer. There he saw a playboy magazine. He had to admit, it was a familiar one, but that was only because it had been the one that Duo had carried around with him everywhere. "Let me get this straight. You'd be willing to change your sex to make me happy?" He asked and Quatre could feel his heart start beating faster.  
  
He'd have to go through with it now. If Trowa wanted him to be a girl then he'd get it done. "Y-yes." He said, faltering.  
  
"But would you want to." Trowa said, it wasn't a question more like a statement.  
  
Quatre swallowed, still not looking at the other boy. "I'd do anything to make you happy." His voice cracked and he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
He felt the bed shift and then felt arms around him, pulling him back. To say the least he was shocked as he felt Trowa start kissing his neck. A hand slid down his stomach and slipped into his pants. Fingers wrapped themselves around his shaft and began to pump him gently. Quatre moaned, not being able to force a coherent thought in his head. The hand pumped him until he was about to cum, then it disappeared and Quatre whimpered in disappointment. What he hadn't noticed was that Trowa's free hand had unzipped and pulled down his pants and his boxers while he had been distracted.  
  
He had been moved and was now lying on his back, fully naked. He felt heat elope his swollen member and he cried out in pleasure and pain as Trowa sucked roughly. Quatre was stunned into silence until his climax. He called out Trowa's name, almost regrettingly. As he came down from his high Trowa settled beside him, wrapping his thin arms around the smaller frame.  
  
Trowa's mouth was near Quatre's ear and was gently nibbling on his earlobe. "It wouldn't matter to me if you were a boy or a girl. I love _you_, and sure your body is an added bonus but it's _you_ that makes me happy. Love has no gender little one. It wasn't up to you whether you were born a boy or a girl. I like you, not what's between your legs." He whispered his breath tickling Quatre's ear.  
  
Before Quatre could say anything Trowa continued. "I think that we both needed to adjust to a life with no war but I know that I needed to. You know I'm not very.open and I'm sorry I made you worry." He said.  
  
"But what about the magazine?" Quatre whispered.  
  
"You mean this one?" Trowa pointed to the book. Quatre nodded and Trowa suddenly began to laugh. The blonde looked at him with an expression that made Trowa laugh even harder. "You mean the one that Duo carried around with him on every mission, ah little one. Duo used that room the last time he and Heero had a fight, remember?" Trowa asked and Quatre nodded, then the truth hit him. Duo had left it in the drawer.  
  
Quatre, now embarrassed covered his face. "I'm so sorry Trowa! I didn't.I mean.I." He couldn't find the words. It didn't matter though since Trowa just smiled and shook his head.  
  
"We have grown apart, haven't we?" He sighed as he leaned his head beside Quatre's.  
  
"Hai, we have." Quatre whispered.  
  
"How old are you?" Trowa wondered and Quatre was even more confused than before. Trowa knew how old he was.  
  
"Seventeen." Quatre answered slowly.  
  
"How old am I?" Trowa asked, looking down at the teen.  
  
"Seventeen, going to be eighteen in three months." Was the reply.  
  
"How old do people usually live?" Trowa wondered.  
  
"About a hundred years." Quatre calculated.  
  
Trowa smiled. "I think we should start right now."  
  
"Start what?" Quatre asked.  
  
Trowa's smile turned into a full fledged grin that would have made Duo Maxwell proud. "Well, it looks like we've got eighty three years to make up for the time we've lost."  
  
  
  
Dija like it? No? Review please!! 


End file.
